Fear
by CatchyCally
Summary: Kashino had secretly been loving Ichigo for a long time already. After months of deciding, he chose to confess. But there is a problem. And the problem is himself. -One shot-


**Me: I decided to TRY writing a romantic story. NOT sure how this will turn out to you, but... I had done my best. Please enjoy! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

_Should I really do this?_ Kashino pondered. _Yes, you should! What are you waiting for? You've been deciding for months already! _His mind echoed back._  
_

It was true. Ever since the day Kashino saw Ichigo, Kashino had secretly been loving her. Months ago, he started struggling about what he should do. Should he tell her how much he loved her? If yes, would he have that courage to do it? And if that was a yes as well, would Ichigo, the naturally born "unclever" girl, accept it? Or take it as a joke? Those thoughts had pained him and had been whirling around his mind for so long that he would never forget no matter how hard he tried.

Even if he got the courage. Even if Ichigo might've accept it. Every time when Kashino actually got the courage to say those three words that had been stucking in his mind, his fear _always _stepped in and ruined _everything_.

_Will fear step in again? Will my fear ruin everything again? _Kashino fought back. _Overcome your fear, and believe in yourself, _His mind answered.

And the words echoed around in his mind.

_Overcome your fear, believe in yourself._

And around and around, until Kashino finally decided.

_I can do this._

* * *

"La la la~!" Ichigo hummed happily as always as she walked into her French class.

She sat down at her seat and opened her text book. While she flip through the text book, she noticed a small, folded piece of paper near the corner of her desk. When she saw that, her face slowly turned at white as a ghost. _Oh no, I'm in a serious HUGE trouble... _

At first, Ichigo thought it was a notice to her parents that she had failed many of her French test. But when she opened it and read it, it was not about that. Her face turned even whiter than before. _I'm DEAD. Maybe he's going to kill me for failing so many French test... _She sinked under her chair.

The piece of paper was from Kashino. Inside, it wrote:

_Amano,_

_Please meet me at the lake after class._

_Kashino_

_Or maybe not, _Ichigo thought after she read the note again. _Kashino never said the word please to me... Him writing it to me? That's weird... Guess I'll meet him and see what's going on..._

* * *

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked the fourth time as she stood behind Kashino.

Kashino was sitting on the grass near the crystal, blue lake. It seemed as though he was pondering deep in his thoughts because Ichigo yelled at him for a few times already, but he still didn't reply, and he didn't move _at all._

"KASHINO!"

"Huh? Oh um, you're here." Kashino quickly stood up.

"So, what is it?"

"I want to tell you something important." Kashino said firmly._ I can do this. I have the courage._

"Go on."

"I want to tell you that I... I-I..." Kashino suddenly stopped. His courage began to disappear as his fear crawled through him. His courage was losing. _I can't do this... this is __embarrassing... What if she didn't accept it? What if she think it's a joke? _All his thoughts came to his mind in a flash and pained him to death.

_Overcome your fear, believe in yourself_, His mind said.

_B__elieve in myself... _Kashino thought, _believe!_

"I.. I love you!" Kashino said before his fear fully took over him. He quickly looked sideways, not daring to look at Ichigo.

"Kashino, are you practicing being an actor? You know, you don't have to practice, you're good at it already!" Ichigo said, laughing hard.

"Oh, never mind..." Kashino slowly turned and walked away. _She thinks this is a joke after all... a joke..._

"Wait!" Ichigo must've realized Kashino was serious about this, because the next thing she said had stunned him.

"I love you too, Makoto."

_fin._

* * *

**Me: Never mind, I failed this... It's really bad. Sorry for wasting your time. **


End file.
